tekkenfandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Jack
Jack é um personagem da franquia de jogos Tekken.Ele aparece modificado em cada novo jogo da franquia,exceto em Tekken 4 que não apareceu.Jack-4 aparece ainda em Tekken 5 e Tekken 7. Histórico Esse mesmo nome é dado a vários robôs do jogo, sendo que todos são robôs de combate, criados para luta corpo-a-corpo. Os JACKs fizeram parte de cada torneio Tekken (com exceção do quarto). Nunca um mesmo modelo competiu em mais de um torneio oficial (com exceção de Prototype Jack, que aparece em Tekken, Tekken 2, mas em dois modelos diferentes, e desconsiderando Tekken Tag Tournament). Um modelo mais novo sempre entrava no lugar de seu antecessor. A série JACK teve várias formas diferentes. Sua versão Jack-2 salvou uma criança chamada Jane certa vez e passou a cuidar dela. Jane cresceria apaixonada por seu salvador. A versão Gun Jack conheceu a então muito jovem Julia Chang, por quem estranhamente se interessa, uma vez em que tecnicamente já tem namorada, que seria a já mencionada Jane. Jack também tem Bryan Fury como um de seus principais inimigos. Tekken O Jack original é uma máquina militar de super abate e um robô super matador desenvolvido pela ex-União Soviética. Os militares russos conseguiram o vento dos planos de golpe de Estado mundiais de Kazuya imediatamente e enviaram Jack ao torneio para se livrar dele. Nada além de um robô poderia se vangloriar de seus ataques violentos e poder estupendo. Tekken 2 Jack-2 foi um upgrade de Jack, que apareceu no jogo original Tekken. Jack-2 faz sua única aparição canônica em Tekken 2. Ele também está no Torneio Tekken Tag, mas este jogo não é canônico. Jack-2, como o Jack original, também era um rival do Prototype Jack. Ele foi destruído pelo doutor Abel, que é mostrado no final de Tekken 2 de Jack-2 Tekken 3: Gun Jack Jane, ainda assombrada pelas lembranças do destino de Jack-2, dezenove anos depois, trabalha em uma maneira de restaurar Jack-2. Ela aprende que a maior parte da tecnologia responsável pelo A.I. de Jack-2. Foi criado pela Mishima Heavy Industries, uma subsidiária da Mishima Zaibatsu. Ela também encontra o trabalho em terra para algo chamado "Project Gun Jack", um Jack atualizado com a adição de uma arma pivô. Jane entrou em Mishima Heavy Industries e instalou secretamente o programa oculto. O Dr. Abel tentou destruir esta versão de Jack disparando um estouro eletromagnético de um satélite, mas ele finalmente falhou devido ao escudo de energia de Gun Jack protegendo-se. Na conclusão do terceiro torneio, a Tekken Force de Heihachi Mishima atacou Jane. Ela foi resgatada por Gun Jack, que foi destruída pela investida de tiroteio. Jane escapou com a ajuda da G Corporation. Tekken 5/Tekken 7: Jack 4 thumb|leftEsta versão foi produzida em massa e enviada para atacar Heihachi Mishima e Kazuya Mishima em Hon-Maru. Aparentemente, esse modelo possui um recurso de autodestruição, como mostrado no filme de abertura de Tekken 5, onde uma cabeça de Jack-4 se abre para revelar uma bomba de tempo interna. A explosão maciça não foi suficiente para matar Heihachi, mas a explosão, no entanto, lançou-lhe várias milhas, bem como Jinpachi Mishima livre de sua prisão. Vários Jack-4 também aparecem no Scenario Campaign Mode de Tekken 6, lutando pela G Corporation. Apesar de Jack-4 aparecer apenas em Tekken 5, é considerado o Jack Tekken 4-Era, desde que aparece pela thumbprimeira vez na abertura do jogo, definido durante o quarto torneio, e está numerado "4". Jack-4 preenche a falta de Jack em Tekken 4, fazendo com que o número de Jacks mais tarde coincida com o jogo. Tekken 5 Jack-5 foi criado por Jane como uma atualização de Jack-4 e usou o quinto torneio como meio de testar Jack-5. Voltando a ter seu programa de emoção instalado, Jane transfere as memórias de Gun Jack para ele, mas os resultados fazem com que ele fique louco, rasgante e destruindo o laboratório. Enquanto ele tira os braços em um golpe esmagador em Jane, as memórias reafirmam-se e Jack-5 pára, olhando por cima do corpo confuso. Jane vai até ele e ele a ergue em seus braços suavemente, sua personalidade original totalmente restaurada. Tekken 6 Jane restaurou com sucesso a memória de Jack-5 na conclusão do Torneio do 5º Rei do Punho de Ferro. Não demorou até que a Mishima Zaibatsu decidiu fazer seu próprio modelo Jack, que foi construído com 10 vezes o poder de Jack-5. O novo líder da G Corporation, Kazuya Mishima, também exigiu um novo modelo Jack, eventualmente, criando Jack-6. Eles decidiram testar Jack-6 no Torneio King of Iron Fist 6 para destruir a Mishima Zaibatsu. Em Tekken 7 no modo História, um exército de Jack-6, enviado por Kazuya, interrompe a batalha entre Akuma e Heihachi no dojo Mishima, que uniram forças temporariamente para derrotar a investida de robôs Jack-6. Tekken 7 Não era segredo que a G Corporation estivesse presa em uma luta de poder com a Mishima Zaibatsu. No entanto, dentro da própria G Corp, outra batalha estava furiosa: a batalha para criar a arma humanóide de próxima geração. De um lado, o time de desenvolvimento atrás da série Jack liderada por Jane; Por outro lado, foi a equipe de pesquisa responsável por Gigas, um super-humano bio-realçado. Com seu tamanho maciço e sua mobilidade estranha, Gigas foi saudado por sua versatilidade no combate, e alguns o viram como mais do que capaz de desalojar a série Jack de sua posição como a principal arma da G Corp. Ambas equipes entraram suas armas no Torneio King of Iron Fist para decidir de uma vez por todas, o que foi o melhor. No trailer do personagem, Jack-7 foi visto ele lendo a carta vinda de Kazuya, que o nomeia para se juntar a sua causa, e ele aceita sua oferta. Ele é visto de novo lutando contra King no torneio. Finais Tekken Em seu final, Jack está amarrado a uma máquina. Mais Jacks são mostrados sendo ativados. A cena termina com o fechamento das portas metálicas, que dizem "Perigo".O Jack original é o rival do Prototype Jack. Tekken 2 Tekken 3 Tekken 5 Tekken 6 Tekken 7 Galeria Jack_7.jpg Jack401.jpg Jack x.jpg P. Jack in the Motion Picture.jpeg Dragão Combate Jack.jpg Cyber-Jack (1).jpg Street Fighter x Tekken Jack vs Sagat.jpg Kazuya destroi o Jack 4.jpg Raven corta Jack 4.jpg Jack Auto Destruição.jpg Jack e Heihachi Mishima.jpg Jack 4.jpg Jack 7.jpg Jack.jpg Jack 2.jpg Jack 5.jpg Jack 6.jpg Gunjack-profile1.jpg Jack-6.jpg Jack5-hqt5.jpg Prototype Jack (TTT).jpg Jack5-hqt5.jpg Helicoptero_da_G_Corporation.jpg Jack_e_Heihachi_Mishima.jpg Jack_Auto_Destruição.jpg Kazuya_destroi_o_Jack_4.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Jack Categoria:Personagens controláveis Categoria:Personagens Russos